Red
by White Azalea
Summary: Saat itu juga ia tersadar bahwa mencintainya itu merah. [Kakashi & Ino - Merah] LOVE4INO EVENT


_Saat itu juga ia tersadar bahwa mencintainya itu _**merah**_._

_._

_._

_._

**LOVE4INO**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

Kakashi x Ino

**Merah**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis itu tersenyum puas saat tahu nama pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini diperhatikannya di café setiap sore. Hatake Kakashi. Ya pemuda misterius yang tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun. Hanya terduduk diam dipojokan, menyesap Americanonya yang mengepul atau kadang tidak, lalu memerhatikan orang-orang sekitarnya tanpa melakukan apapun lagi.

Ino memerhatikan pemuda itu dari meja favoritnya setiap hari. Bahkan ia hapal pukul berapa pemuda berambut keperakan itu akan datang lalu kemudian pergi tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun atau meliriknya sebentar saja.

Hingga pada suatu hari, pemuda itu kemudian menyadari bahwa ia selalu diperhatikan seorang gadis pirang yang berseberangan dengan mejanya. Mata dwi warnanya menoleh pelan, memerhatikan Ino yang pun tengah memerhatikannya kemudian tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"D-dia tersenyum kepadaku?!" Ino sontak berteriak girang dalam hati. Akhirnya pemuda Hatake itu menyadari keberadaannya. Terlebih keesookan harinya sebuah surat ia temukan diatas mejanya. Aquamarinenya menoleh ke sekitar. Tidak ada seorangpun di café itu. Hanya ia dan pemuda Hatake itu. Benarkah surat itu dari Hatake Kakashi? Perlahan ia raih surat di hadapannya sambil sesekali melirik pemuda berambut keperakan itu.

_Kaukah yang memerhatikanku setiap hari? Jika memang iya, terima kasih.  
Tidak ada yang pernah memerhatikan atau bahkan menyadari keberadaanku sebelumnya._

Gadis itu reflex tersenyum kemudian melirik pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengan mejanya dan didapatinya pemuda tersebut sedang memerhatikannya, tersenyum kepadanya namun sesudahnya ia langsung meluncur pergi. Ino merasa senang. Namun ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan surat pemuda itu. Ia tidak mengerti maksud surat dari pemuda itu.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa, Ino sudah menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu dibalik meja favoritnya namun pemuda yang diharapkannya tak kunjung datang. Namun menjelang malam, pemuda Hatake itu akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ia berjalan kearah meja Ino kemudian meletakkan surat diatas meja Ino. Tanpa ba-bi-bu pemuda itu langsung menghilang entah kemana bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Ino kemudian segera membaca surat yang ditujukkan padanya.

_Aku mohon untuk berhenti memerhatikaku.  
Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa kita berbeda?_

Tunggu! Berbeda? Apa maksudnya? Ino sungguh tidak mengerti apa masud pemuda itu.

Hari berikutnya ia masih menunggu pemuda itu datang di sore hari, di tempat yang sama. Tapi pemuda itu tidak juga datang. Aquamarinenya memerhatika setiap sudut café. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda tersebut akan datang. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada tempat pemberhentian bus diluar café. Didapatkannya seorang pemuda yang tengah ditunggunya.

Ino penasaran apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut. Gelagatnya bahkan tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menunggu bus. Ino terus memerhatikan pemuda tersebut, masih tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. Sekali lagi Ino tidak tahu kemana pemuda tersebut pergi dan tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda tersebut menghilang begitu saja.

Saat itu juga Ino berpikir. Itukah maksud pemuda tersebut mengatakan bahwa mereka berbeda? Entah memang benar atau tidak, Ino merasa pemuda tersebut bukan pemuda biasa. Memorinya kemudian mengumpulkan beberapa serpihan ingatan yang kemudian dikumpulkannya menjadi sebuah konklusi bahwa pemuda tersebut sebenarnya sudah mati—roh gentayangan. Tapi apa daya, nyatanya Ino sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Hatake sejak pertama kali pemuda itu datang ke café.

Ia bersikukuh untuk terus mengejar pemuda itu apapun yang terjadi. Ia kemudian ingin memastikan apakah benar pemuda tersebut benarlah roh gentayangan atau ia hanya membual. Esok sorenya ia menunggu kedatangan pemuda tersebut datang ke café. Hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut keperakan itu masuk ke dalam café dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian perlahan menghampiri Ino di mejanya lalu meletakkan surat tanpa berkata apapun. Ino memandang surat itu sejenak lalu membacanya.

_Aku sudah katakan padamu kalau kita berbeda.  
Kenapa kau keras kepala dan masih tetap mengejarku?  
Tidak sadarkah kau?_

Ino kemudian memandang pemuda dihadapanya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Pemuda dihadapannya tidak tembus pandang, ia bahkan terlihat nyata. Tak percaya, Ino terus memerhatikan pemuda Hatake itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara baritone itu menghentikan kegiatan Ino.

Tidak percaya pemuda dihadapannya baru saja berbicara padanya, Ino menelengkan kepalaya.

Pemuda Hatake itu tersenyum, "kau masih tidak mengerti juga ya?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Akan aku pastikan kita tidak berbeda lagi." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Tunggu! Pemuda ini ingin membunuhnya?!

Alih-alih membunuh, pemuda itu berbalik lalu keluar dari café kemudian berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus kemudian menabrakkan dirinya tepat pada bus yang tengah melaju. Ino terdiam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta baru saja menabrakkan diri? Lantas apa maksudnya mereka berbeda? Bukankah..

"Hei gadis pirang.."

Suara baritone itu kembali terdengar. Pemuda itu kini berada di belakangnya. Ino sontak menoleh dan kemudian berhadapan dengan sang pemilik suara. Ia bingung. Bukankah pemuda Hatake itu baru saja menabrakkan dirinya ke bus yang sedang melaju? Lalu siapakah orang yang bediri dihadapanya ini?

Baru saja Ino ingin mengajukan pertanyaan pemuda itu langsung berbicara, "Kita memang berbeda sadarkah kau?" Pemuda Hatake itu tersenyum, "tapi sekarang aku sudah memastikan kita tidak lagi berbeda."

"A-apa maksud—"

"Kau sebenarnya sudah mati, Ino."

_Darimana ia tahu namaku? _Ujar Ino dalam hati. "Apa maksudnya aku sudah mati?"

"Sadarkah kau tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang menyadari kehadiranmu selain aku? Aku Indigo, Ino. Aku dapat berkomunikasi denganmu, aku tahu semua tentangmu."

Ino terdiam.

"Sadarkah kau bahwa kau selalu berada di sini, terjebak di tempat ini dan tidak pernah ke luar dari tempat ini?"

Ino kemudian menyadari bahwa ia memang sudah mati. Namun ia terjebak di sana. Berharap seseorang menyadari keberadaannya.

Pemuda Hatake itu tersenyum. "Sadarkah kau?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak sendiri."

Ino kembali menoleh.

"Aku kan sudah pastikan kita tidak lagi berbeda."

"M-maksudmu.. kau— juga mati?"

Pemuda Hatake itu mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke depan pemberhentian bus. Menunjuk tubuhnya yang tengah dimasukkan kedalam mobil ambulans.

"Aku—"

Ino menoleh kearah pemuda berambut keperakan itu.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali kau memerhatikanku."

"EH?!"

"Tidak ada orang yang mau bercengkrama denganku terlebih ketika mereka tahu aku indigo. Jadi aku tidak merasa menyesal mengakhiri hidupku dan memilih bersamamu dibanding terus sendirian. Lagipula teman-teman dari duniaku yang sekarang lebih banyak dan lebih mengerti aku."

Ino masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda Hatake itu. Tapi jauh dibanding itu, ia merasa sangat senang.

"Jadi—"

"Jadi?"

"Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa mencintaimu itu merah."

"Merah?"

Pemuda Hatake itu tersenyum, "sudahlah lupakan." Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, "kita berkenalan sekali lagi ya? Aku Hatake Kakashi."

Ino langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku Yamanaka Ino."

**.**

**.**

_._

_Mencintaimu dan mengakhiri hidupku demi untuk bersamamu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sendiri ditengah keramaian yang nyata._

_Karena mencintaimu itu _**merah.**


End file.
